


Life Is Never What we Expect...

by BrokenDawnAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol/Drug Use, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Blood and Gore, Bromance, Drama, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Future fluff chapters here and there, Gen, Humor, Language, Movie Spoilers, Mutants, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pain, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sappy moments, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Silly moments, Superfamily (Marvel), Superheroes, Surprises, Suspense, occasional dark themes/thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDawnAngel/pseuds/BrokenDawnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Winters thought she had her life planned, she was happy, it wasn't perfect, life as a mutant never was but it was the life she had. She had friends, she had purpose, and she felt safe. Olivia was an X-men, a student at Xavier's Institute since the young age of twelve, and she was still there. She thought her fate was to help with the children, live out her life as an X-Men as long as she could. She thought this was her fate, or at least she thought so. Destiny is a fickle mistress, and she had found her new toy. Who knew one trip to Stuttgart, Germany would change everything?...Though life never is what we expect it to be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1] When it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone first of all, thank you so much for clicking/reading this! I have posted on another site as well under this name, but I thought I'd also try it out here, get constructive criticism wherever I can, it'll help me evolve as a writer! Also I just love to share this story, it's my very first fanfic and I'm a little proud of it. If there are any questions, comments,constructive criticism...and even song suggestions to go with chapter/Characters/overall story to add to my Avengers playlist as I type. 
> 
> Okay now to be on the safe side; DISCLAIMER!  
> I own nothing but Olivia Winters! All Characters and parts or references I take from movies are sole property of Stan Lee and Marvel, and all others I did not mention.
> 
> Warning!  
> There WILL be movie Spoilers either in reference to a 'past' event in the timeline or a direct spoiler from the Avengers movie since the start of this fic will be going through the Avengers movie, but then after that 98% of it will be going into my own original story-line, with references here or there to the other movies that might bleed in here and there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The room was lit by the faint light of a green lava lamp, its glow falling softly over crisp, blank pages. The warming scent of vanilla filled the still room, the faintest hint of smoke dancing through the shadows, twisting and curling as it rose from the incenses that rested on the night stand. Sunlight flirting at the edge of the room as it peaked its way from between the drawn curtains, its golden glow falling on the wall above the simple bed where an old framed poster hung. The edges were yellowed with the haunting touch of age, the edges slightly torn and chipped but the color were faintly dimed by time, but it only added to its vintage charm. The old Captain America propaganda poster, brightened as the sun’s golden touch flickered across its glass.

 

A figure rolled over across the purple sheets, stretching lazily, her long tresses fanned across the purple cotton sheets. Her curls wild, yet elegant, like the gentle dancing smoke that rose from the incense at her bedside. The simple fabric was soft aginst her skin as she sat up, pulling the open notebook to her, taking out a simple gold colored pen from between the rings that bind the leather book; it’s cover soft and supple under her long fingers. With a soft yawn passed her lips as she propped her head up, she seemingly unfazed by the lack of proper light as the resounding click of the pen met her ears, she taking the point to the waiting page.

_Well here we are. I still don’t really get how keeping a diary is supposed to be good for me. Though I guess you’re a little big to be called a diary, I think you are more of a journal. I’m going on tangents again aren’t I? Sorry, yes, I just seriously wrote sorry on a piece of paper, to apologize to the flipping thing. Anyhow, back on topic, I don’t get how writing out my thoughts and feelings in you is good for my mental, and emotional wellbeing, but Professor insisted since I filled up my old one, who am I to argue with a man who has P.H.D’s in psychology?_

_I still think he wants me to write in you so he and Storm can flip through you when I’m not looking. I KNOW someone read my last one, they left flipping Cheese Puff stains on it, seriously guys the pages smelt like cheese for ages! So, yeah, despite how stupid this feels, I’ll write in you, I guess I should call you something since, writing “Hey diary!” Is just, so bleck. I think I’ll call you DJ, short for Darling Journal, hey now, don’t judge._

_So DJ let’s get this started, I guess I should tell you about me first since you don’t know me like DD, my old diary, so to start; My name is Olivia Winters, and I’m not what you would call  a normal girl, well I guess woman now since I’m twenty four. Right now I live at Professor Charles Xavier’s Mansion, or as it’s also called, Charles Xavier’s institute for the Gifted. Can you guess why I’m not so normal yet?_

_Well you see those that go to the Xavier Institute aren’t here because of their brains; no we are all here because we are different. Not quite human, some call us the next step in the human race, some call us freaks, some genetic mistakes of nature, some go so far to say we aren’t even part of the human race. We are Mutants.  We are all different, with different gifts, or powers, whatever you want to call it. Though I’d be here all day telling you about all of us here but I’ll go through those I find a firm part of my life._

_There is of course Professor Xavier, or his codename, something a lot of us get, Professor X. I owe him a lot, he saved me, plain and simple, if he and the others hadn’t found me, well, I wouldn’t be writing this. Professor Xavier is a good man, smart, strong and determined. Kind, gentle in many ways, especially with the mutant children he takes in to help teach them how to control their powers, and to cope….At times it seems it’s only he and us, the X-men, who are standing between mutant and human-kind, keeping them from ripping each other apart, hiding us from a world who isn’t ready for the truth that we walk among them._

_He thinks it’s possible that one day that Mutants and Humans can live side by side in peace. I really do hope he’s right.  I look up to the Professor, he looks after us, he’s looked after me, even when at times it would be easier on him to just kick me out. I hope he never reads this, it would be about like my dad reading this thing._

_The Professor might be stuck in a wheelchair, how I still haven’t got him to tell me, but he is one of the strongest Mutants here if you ask me. (Which you are since you are MY journal!) He’s an amazing telepath, I mean it freaking spooky how he can just get in your head, find what is deep down, but there isn’t anyone I trust more than him to be in there. He can do so much more then that though, it almost makes me wish I had the mental abilities like he and Jean do._

_Next on my list is Logan, A.K.A Wolverine. Don’t let him fool you journal he isn’t as intimidating as he tries to seem. He’s rough around the edges, blunt, tough, all around kickass and the last guy I ever want to stab in the back. I’ve seen what he does to the baddies._

_Sure I thought he was a little scary, he was a big strange man, when I first met him but, he is a good guy under all that, well you have to know him to get what I mean. His codename fits him pretty well. Though Logan, despite his rough outside, has a sweet center, at least I think so, he’s looked after us at the institute since the day it became his home.  Well in Logan’s own way. His mutation I think it’s pretty cool, I mean claws that come out of your knuckles?! How is that not cool? Though they are covered in this odd metal, and you can seriously shoot him in the head and he will be completely okay, I’ll say it one more time, last guy I want to tick off.  Though I do like Logan, he teaches a sort of combat course here at the institute, it’s pretty fun!_

_Next is Ororo Munroe, or Storm, she is, well she is a good teacher, she is nice-sh. Though like Scott she is a bit stiff, she tries to mother quite a few of the students, she even has with me, it nice I guess, but like a mom she nags a bit, and acts like she knows what’s right all the time. I mean Storm for the love of all that is holy you’re not always right! I’ll stop at that point because, again, we will be here all day._

_Storm really doesn’t seem to like humans, I don’t blame her too much, I mean those that know and believe we exist aren’t exactly the most open. The norms rarely are. Though Storm almost borderlines hate sometimes, though I’m not sure if that’s it. As her code name suggests she manipulates the weather, and if you ever seen her twisters? Never want to get caught in one of those. Things with me and Storm shifts from friendly to we almost seem like we want to slug each other._

_Scott Summers, or Cyclops. Scott, well it’s complicated, I care about Scott, I owe him so much, and he was there when I was rescued. He was part of the team. The first thing I remember of meeting Scott is him picking me up off that cold cement floor. It was the first time I felt safe and warm in a long time. I love Scott I guess is a way to say it, not like him and Jean loved each other; don’t get me wrong I think Scott is pretty good looking, dare I say at the risk of him EVER reading this, hot, but no, I don’t love him like that, or even have a crush on him.  This feeling is more like, I guess how I would love a sibling, a hero who saved me. Though I’d shoot myself in the foot before I tell him that._

_He keeps telling me to grow up, and the fact he’s sort of our leader can go to his head. Despite that, no matter how I like to mess with him, Scott is a good guy, I know he’ll look after us no matter what. I just wish. I miss Jean, and I’m sure he does too. Scott has seem more distant since Jean died. I’m worried about him, but, what can I do? Crap this is the feelings thing the Professor was telling me to vent isn’t it? Let’s move on. Scott shoots like laser beams from his eyes, he has to keep it under control with these sunglasses and to help control it with some sort of visor._

_Next is Kurt Wagner, A.K.A. Nightcrawler. Kurt, well Kurt is pretty cute if you ask me, I know might be weird that I think a guy with blue skin, pointed ears and a tail is cute, but I do, it’s more I think he’s a sweet guy. Devout to his religion, something I can respect, but the brandings on him, the fact he did that to himself makes me worry about him, I mean heck I know I’m not alight in the head, no denying it but it worries me he would do that to himself._

_He’s also peaceful, he’s unique. I wouldn’t go so far to say I have a crush on him, well maybe a small one. (Kurt I doubt you would break into a ladies drawer and read her journal, but if you’re reading this, I will so kill you man, dead serious. Start praying sugar.) After that whole thing with Stryker, it took me a bit but we are sort of friends, I was a bit timid of him to be honest, I was more afraid I’ll say something insulting or something, but yay me I didn’t until he knew me for a bit. Kurt’s power is pretty cool, he teleports in a poof of smoke, eat your shorts all you sucky magicians, Kurt kicks your human butts!_

_Then there is Rouge and Robert “Bobby” Drake, or Iceman. Rouge; well she’s still never told me her real name. Yeah it annoys me she won’t tell me, but hey she doesn’t press me on why I won’t go in a hospital without being drugged or knocked out. The two are a cute couple, Bobby is a nice guy, he’s good for Rouge. I wish she didn’t hate her powers so much, hate being a Mutant as much as she does. She’s a bit broody I guess. I can’t really blame her I mean if I can’t touch the man I love, anyone without having to cover every inch of my skin or I might kill them, I might be a little bitter too. Bobby well as his codename suggest his power deals with ice, more like he can create it and manipulate temperature. Pretty neat, yes I just used the word neat._

_Then there is my best friend, even if I’m told I’m nuts for calling her that, but hey, Chaos, is my best friend! Sure everyone calls her cold, heartless, and well, sure she really has a low bullshit level but hey, she isn’t that bad! She lets me play with her inventions and there is no one I trust more at my back. Though since this turned out longer than I thought, so I’ll tell you more about her next time so that I can finally tell you what I can do. Well my Code name is Artemis, you know the Greek goddess._

_My power is I can shape-shift into any animal, warm or cold blooded, but trust me turning cold blooded is not a comfortable or safe thing. I put myself in hypothermic shock last time I did that. Taught me to warm myself up before I changed back next time. The Professor thinks I might be able to shape shift into other things one day, like mythical creatures, since I have been able to do other things with my powers. Like I have been able to manipulate my size in animal form, once I turned into a panther the size of a small horse._

_Though that’s not all I can do, I apparently can take on the attributes of animals while in my real form, like the heighten sense of smell like a blood hound, or the nocturnal vision of a jungle cat, though I risk getting permanently stuck that way. That has happen before; that is why my eyes are the tanned gold color they are now, I had fun sneaking up on others in the dark and well, you get the idea. I also like quite a few have heighten healing and durability; I guess nature’s way of compensating for her improvements. Finally I can sort of communicate with animals, it’s nothing like I really understand them, it’s more like when you learn a few words of a language, you kind of get an idea, but I found that only works if I am in the same form as the animal, as well as they sort of understand me that way._

_I guess that is why they call me Artemis since I have such an affiliation with animals, and well I’m pretty useful when you need to track someone, I’m better than a blood hound. It’s one of the reasons I’m still here instead of moving on like quite a few other graduates of the institute, though as well I help to teach the other shifters how to without hurting themselves and becoming more comfortable with it. The professor thinks it makes it easier for them to connect with someone who might have had the same power problems. I’m happy to help the kids and the Professor however I can._

 

A loud beeping sound broke through the silence of her room as the woman sprawled atop the bed, the sheets askew, clear that she had made herself comfortable before she set to this long task of writing in her journal. Her lightly tan skin a soft contrast against the dark purple sheets. Her messy, loose dark brown curls having slid over her shoulder as she shifted, startled by the sudden sound. Olivia let her burnt gold gaze fall on her digital clock. The bright red numbers glaring at her in the shadows of her room, she having blocked out the light as she had settled down to start a once thought to be short entry. “Shit!” She cursed rolling out of bed.

 

_With that I have to run. An old classmate asked me and a few others to attend a party with him. He said his parents wanted to meet the people who he apparently raved about from his days in the institute.  I’ve never been to Stuttgart, Germany! Here’s hoping I don’t make a fool of myself DJ._

 

Olivia shut her Journal with a snap before she dug out the suitcase she had slid under her bed the night before. A soft grunt left her as she threw it on top of her bed. The girl snapping open the leather bag, only for a few things she had packed to try and liberate themselves. She knew she was only going to be gone for two days at most, and David had insisted that his sister had a formal dress that would fit her, but she couldn’t help but pack her bag to the brim. It was an improvement really last time she got to bring luggage on a trip she packed two cases and still felt like she didn’t have everything. She took out her make-up bag, placing her new journal in its place, the soft black leather standing out against the red top it rested on.

 

The young woman slamming her palm on the beeping clock, before she made a dash out of the room and for one of the bathroom. She nearly knocks over Kurt who had been minding his own business, just walking down the hall on his way to meet with storm. He only hearing a shouted sorry as the woman slammed the bathroom door behind her. The man raising a single blue brow, letting loose a soft chuckle at the girl. He almost wishes he could say that it was out of the usual to see the woman bouncing about like that. She never was very good at being on time.


	2. 2]  A Not so Peaceful NIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -A Not so Peaceful Night-  
> How could one night go so wrong?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Since it's still my Birthday I decided that I might as well edit and try to post as many of the chapters I got done as I can, since I'm trapped in the house anyhow~
> 
> As always, reviews, comments, constructive criticism and all else is loved! Heck I even love suggestions. 
> 
> I told you last time we would start getting into the plot a little more this one. Though the next I promise we will see Natasha (Black Widow), Loki (if it wasn't obvious already.)Tony (Iron Man), Steve (Captain America), and Thor! We will see Olivia in action; see what’s up with her bracelet, and all that loveliness. Though personally I'm not too happy with how I summarized the whole roaming around Germany thing, but I couldn't figure out how to move past that point. Next chapter is much better I promise. I do hope you guys liked it anyhow even thought I hated it.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I own nothing but Olivia, Rachel, Blake and David. Chaos belongs to one of my best friends Stephanie! Thanks Steph! Everything else belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.
> 
> P.S  
> Seriously look up that scene bellow in the movie! It's one of my favorite parts, and it's true everyone is pretty much only wearing black and beige.

The soft laughter of children filled the lively hall of the Xavier Institute, some of the smaller children running down the long halls. “Hey, that’s cheating!” A young boy protested, his black curls falling into his bright pink eyes, a pout coloring his tan features as the red haired girl merely flew past him and the two other boys, quite literally. “Slow-pokes!” She giggled playfully as she stuck her tongue out at them, though in this moment of distraction the young girl, no older than nine years old, flew straight into someone’s back. The girl let out a gasp as she fell with the figure, she hearing a strangled yelp leave her unintended victim.

 

“…Got some real speed there…” A woman’s voice gasped out from under the kid sprawled across her back. “Though...” She started a huff of air leaving her plump, flushed lip as she blew the offending strands of her bangs out of her eyes. The woman pushed herself up on her elbows, casting her gaze over her shoulder to settle her honey gold gaze on the dazed child. “How about next time we keep our eyes in front of us, huh?” Olivia hummed, a smirk pulling at her lips as she looked at the expressions coloring the children faces. “I’m so sorry, Miss Artemis!” The red haired girl squeaked scrambling off the woman’s back, making her let out a quite unfeminine grunt of pain. “Umf…No harm done.” She grins, the gesture a little strained from where the girl’s knee was once jabbed into her spine, but genuine none the less.

 

“I thought you were leaving today?” The pink eyed boy asked as Olivia got up off the ground, her hands on her lower back as she leaned back. That girl really did pack a punch with her levitation ability; for a moment she was mildly concern the girl might have hurt herself, but the mortified girl seemed no more worse for wear then she was.

 

“I was…but, my little meeting with the floor slowed me down.” She said simply patting the poor girl on the head.

 

“Will you bring us back something?” One of the little boys ask, he shrinking a bit when she turn her gaze to him, quite literally, the timid boy always did seem to have this reaction when adults looked at him.

 

“I guess I could, but you gotta be good while I’m gone, okay? No fighting, no shaking up all the pop in the fridge…you know the drill.” She smiled warmly as the kids’ eyes lighting up at the idea of getting a gift.

 

“Promise?” The pink eyed boy, Jack, asked hopefully.

 

A soft giggle left her lips as she crouch down to their level to hold out her pinky to them. “Promise, but only if your good. I’ll be asking Mr. Summers when I get back.” She promised with a wink. Giggling once more as the kids wrapped their pinkies around her own, it was an awkward sort of gesture, but it seemed to make them smile none the less. Well worth the few extra bucks she was going to shell out. “Now go on and play.” She said before they ran off, she about to pick up her bags before she turn and yelled after them. “And no running in the halls! You’re gonna break somethin’!” She called out after them as they ran off, rubbing her lower back as she watched them. Only once they were out of sight did she sigh, her smile growing just a little larger across her lips; and people said she had energy.

 

 “Now back to lugging this thing…” She grumbled looking down at her suitcase, the worn brown leather luggage having slid across the wood floor during the impact. Where was Logan when you needed him?

 

“Artemis?” A calm voice called softly to her, as Olivia dropped her bag near the slick black car.

 

“Huh? Chaos! You’re back!” Olivia called waving at the other woman. She was only a year older than her, but around the same height, Chaos standing closer to five foot five while Olivia was closer to five foot six without her heels. The two were near opposites at times. Olivia was a people person, while Chaos was preferred quite, to be left well enough alone. The only people she would speak to of her own will being the Professor, Logan and Olivia herself. Chaos had long, wavy black hair, green streaks decorating her dark strands, while her own was long and fell in loose curls and flips, lighter by a few shades to be a dark brown.

 

Olivia ran her fingers through the sweeping strands of her own bangs as she smiled at her friend. “I thought you and Logan weren’t going to be back for another week?” She added, looping her thumbs in the belt loops of her dark denim jeans as she gave her friend a questioning look.

 

Standing side by side it was obvious how much thinner Chaos was in comparison to her, but the black eyed mutant was nothing but muscle, though the other had more prominent curves in comparison to the quitter woman, neither epically blessed like Storm was in the buxom department, but Olivia had curves where it counted, the girls frame built a little thicker than the other. Though like her counterpart it was clear she, kept herself fit, ready for the worst, though Chaos had always been like that, but Artemis only started to pick up some things from her and Logan after that whole incident a few years ago…She couldn’t always really on her powers to bail her out.

 

 If someone were to compare the two mutants, the smaller of the two was the stronger one, and the last of the two you would want give reason to rip you apart. Chaos could absorb the mutation of other Mutants, her pitch black eyes was a clear sign of it. She clad from head to toe in black, it only offset by a dark green vest over her long black shirt and gloves.

 

“We finished earlier than expected. Though, where are you going?” She asked adjusting the strap of her own pack as she watched Olivia lifting up the case to put in the trunk of the car. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she walked over, helping the struggling girl load the deceivingly weighty luggage. The bag giving a solid thud once they had dropped it in. Did she ever go anywhere without packing everything in her room?

 

“Remember, Ghost? You know the German pale guy, white hair, gray eyes….wore all black for ages?...Some of the kids used to call him Casper…Which I got to admit they didn’t get to creative there.” She asked moving her hands around a bit as she tried to elaborate only to be rewarded by the blank look her friend gave her. Olivia sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she continued. “…Anyways….His uncle is apparently being honored for something...I wasn’t really paying attention. So David called and asked me and a few others to come. His parents wanted to meet a few of his friends from the institute. I guess they think we were a good influence or something.” She added, a small chuckled leaving her at that idea. “So I’m flying out to Germany with Rachel and Blake.” She concluded just as Rachel stuck her head out the window, her straight blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail, her pink turtleneck barely covering the gills she tried so desperately to hide. They needn’t worry about her mutation being too noticeable as long as they kept her out of water.

 

“Olivia, come ooooon! We’re going to miss our flight!” Rachel whined, Olivia’s nosed wrinkled slightly at the shrill pitch of her voice. It was almost like a knife being plunged into her ears. Though despite the discomfort, Olivia just smiled at Chaos, she holding up her hand in a sign to hold on.

 

Chaos giving the shrill girl a blank look before turning her attention to one of the few people she would go so far as to call friend. “Germany?...Is there any place you won’t go for a party?”

 

“Eh I think my line is Alaska.” She tapping her chin in mock thought.

 

Though instead of that monotone stare her friend always gave, the black eyed mutant narrowed her gaze in sign of thought…or maybe it was concern it was easy to mix the two up with her. “Artemis…Just be careful. Something’s coming….I’m not sure if it is good or bad, but...” She trailed off as the curly haired girl simply smiled.

 

“Don’t worry so much. It’s just a little trip. If I didn’t die helping Rouge pilot the jet.” She responded, quickly dismissing the idea that there was anything to worry about. Chaos always was a bit paranoid. Though, that carefree smile of her’s shrank as the genuine unease flash across her friend’s normally calm features. “But, I’ll call you and the Professor when I get there, just so you guys know I’m okay.” She said, closing the trunk with a grin as she saw her friend relax, even if it was only a little. “I’ll see you guys in a few days. Oh tell Logan I said hi! I’ll bring you guys back something.” She said before Rachel’s shrill voice broke through the conversation again.

 

 “Olivia!”

 

“God! Don’t get your skirt in a twist! I’m coming…Jeeeeezee.”  That smile finally falling from her lips. “This is going to be a long flipping flight…” She grumbled rubbing her temples, mentally reminding herself that stuffing her heels down the other woman’s throat was not a good idea. “See you later Chaos.” Olivia smiled before climbing in the back seat doing her best to ignore Rachel as she sighed dramatically…This was going to be a long trip.

 

 

Artemis was right about it being a long trip; Rachel just couldn’t seem to be happy about a thing. Her seat was too lumpy, the guy that sat behind them breathed too loud, the stewardess was snobby, the air wasn’t fresh enough, her roasted peanuts smelt like…peanuts, well really after long enough she had put in her headphones and pretended to be listen ing to her griping. Though she was pretty sure the girl had gotten to the point of complaining about the peanuts and air.

 

 The Shapeshifter had no idea how Blake didn’t go nuts, if anything the woman had a whole new respect for him now. Though, she was soon rescued from her agony when they finally got off the plane. Her gaze almost immediately falling on a familiar looking man; the twenty four year old man hardly resembled the boy that used to attend the Institute with her. His snow white hair was now dyed a soft blond, his skin tan; Olivia assuming it was a spray tan since his mutation made it physically impossible for him to tan. He had to cover up last she knew to go out in the sun, playing it off as an allergy. Finally someone she didn’t want to strangle with their own shoe laces.

 

 

It was a pleasant afternoon after that, they having stopped off at the hotel to check in and drop off their luggage before Ghost showed them some interesting places in the city. It truly was a beautiful city; the architecture was simply breath taking. David seemed happy to play the host to his American tourists.

 

Back at the institute before he graduated, he would always talked about his home town and family. He actually fit in rather well; some mild bullying aside, his English was pretty impressive; though his family, being from money, did invest in quite a few private tutors before the professor invited the young mutant to his institute. David was prone to the occasional snarky comment here or there, and usually had his nose in a book, he was a pleasant enough guy when he didn’t think you were going to verbally attack.

 

How he had met Artemis was by mistake. He had mistaken her for a campus pet when she was playing with the younger students as a dog. Honest mistake really, and sadly a common one for her. The later very awkward clearing up of this mistake after having rendered her defenseless by scratching that sweet spot on her ears, making her roll over like a good puppy….Needless to say when he found out that it was a girl around his age that he had treated like an everyday dog he passed on the street, he had just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Friendships grow in the oddest places.

 

“Are you sure your sister doesn’t mind? I mean seriously one of these dresses has to cost more than my entire wardrobe.” Olivia had asked later that day, her voice wavering nervously as she looked at the four dresses that were laid across her bed. When they had return to the hotel after lunch with David’s family.

 

His mother had been gushed over his friends while his father was giving an approving nod before he asked what they all did. Olivia had to fib that she was a student teacher, since she has yet to get her degree. Though she did help teach at the institute so it wasn’t too large of a lie. Though his sister seemed quite pleased with herself thought the meal. She would lean over to whisper something to her younger brother. The first time having made him choke on his ice tea. After that there was not a moment when his sister didn’t earn herself a sharp look from the seemingly flustered man. Though it had seemed she had been kind enough to send over a few dresses she picked herself out of her wardrobe to let the younger woman borrow for the night’s event.

 

“She never wears the same dress twice, she’s more than happy to pawn them off on someone.” David sighed, a sheepish smile on his lips as he watched the dark haired woman gently lift up one of the expensive dresses. “I don’t see how her husband hasn’t gone broke.” His smile only growing as he saw how her eyes lit up at the thought of getting the wear on of the extravagant dresses. “I need to go get ready myself; I’ll be back at six to pick you guys up.” He said before turning to leave her hotel room, but he paused as he put his hand on the door. “…Liv…thank you for coming out here for this.” He said looking back over his shoulder at the woman.

 

“Hey, I was happy to. I needed a breather from the institute anyhow.” She said, watching as the flush boy nodded his head before he quickly exited her room. “Oookaaay…” That was bit odd, but then again David always was bit odd. Though she decided it was best to not think on it too much, he was probably just nervous that they might embarrass him or something tonight. He always did overthink the little things.

 

_‘Now what am I going to wear..’_

 

“Oh my God, Liv…turn!” Rachel giggled, holding a hand up as she made a circle in the air with her index.

 

“It’s not too much?…I-I’ve never worn anything like this before…” Her voice soft, feeling oddly exposed, as she complied with the other girl’s request as she looked down at herself. It was a lovely gold color dresses made of silky fabric, it reflected light, making it shimmer softly like the still waters of a lake on a sunny, summer day. The material clung in a way that softly hugged her curves. The dress was sleeveless, while the front was very modest, covering her chest fully as the gold material wrapped around her neck in a strip, the width of her thumb. The back though fell just under her shoulder blades showing the smooth, lightly tan skin beneath, while the skirt laid elegantly, reaching down to her ankles, it slit up one side to her knee, the material flaring out softly from her ankles as she turned.

 

“You’re beautiful! If I didn’t know better I’d think you actually had some class!” Rachel cooed, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, while her boyfriend quietly slammed his forehead into his palm at her back handed complement.

Olivia bit the inside of her mouth at that; if it was anyone else but her, they might have slugged the aquatic mutant. Really, who complements someone that way?

 

 “But the earrings aren’t right…and your hair should be up. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about a thing, Rachel is here to help!” Rachel continued as she continued to monolog, smiling seemingly proud of herself for offering to help. Blake, as always, keeping quite…though when one’s powers were to release sonic blasts with your voice, keeping silent just seemed a safer rout. It wasn’t like if he did say anything Rachel would listen to him. She was a determined girl…That was one of the things he loved about her.

 

“It’s okay-“ Olivia had started, but was interrupted as the other girl dragged her across the hall to her and Blake’s room.

 

 “Don’t worry! It isn’t a problem at all! What friend would I be, if I didn’t keep you from going out like a slob?!”

 

 ‘ _So one minute I look pretty, to I look like a slob?’_ She got only more agitated as the girl just blathered on. Though she knew better than to interrupt her when she get like this.

 

“I also have a shade of eye shadow that would just look stunning!” The other woman giggled, finally happy for the first time during this trip. The idea of giving her supposed friend a makeover having brighten her mood. Rachel pointedly ignoring the protests of the girl behind her as she pulled her along behind her. Slamming the hotel door behind them with a resounding thud.

 

 Blake’s could only gaze quietly at the closed door, still able to hear his girlfriend talking away, Olivia likely not being able to get a word in inch-wise now as Rachel held a one sided conversation with the girl. He releasing a soft chuckle as he turn to the mirror hanging on the wall, adjusting the collar of his crisp dark red dress shirt. It never was boring.

 

 

 

“Liv-Livia….You look…y-you look really….You look really nice.” David finally choked out as they walked up the red carpet that was draped across the stone steps.

 

The black bottom of her gold sandal heels muffled against the red carpet. The lights coming from the breathtaking museum making the chandelier gold earring shimmer softly like the material of her dress. Her long curls piled on top of her head in a complicated bun, her bangs sweeping across her forehead, while a few loose locks of her loose curls framed her face, bring the most subtle of attention to her high cheeks bones that seemed to make the sides of her face into a heart like curves. Her golden eyes popping out thanks to the use of eyeliner and mascara, the hint of a brownish gold eye shadow seeming to make her gaze seem even more honeyed.

 

Ever since David had picked his friend up had found it very hard to look directly at the dark haired girl. Those words were the first she had heard out of him since he had called to ask if they were ready to go. The boys looked like real gentlemen; dressed in black suits and ties, Blake in a dark red shirt to match Rachel’s dress. Her own, unlike Olivia’s. Was a sleek, short sleeved dress, hugging her body like a second skin, while the front drooped in a sharp V, she proudly displaying the cleavage the God or whatever higher being gave her. Something Olivia was still convinced had to be a gift from her father’s wallet and a plastic surgeon, but that was a discussion for a different day.

 

Olivia had her arm linked with David’s as he escorted her into the building, her cheeks dusted a light pink as she felt eyes on her once more she absently gazing down at her gold colored bracelet, if it was real gold she wasn’t quite sure. But she knew without a doubt It was no average piece of jewelry. It was a prototype, and invention designed by Chaos. Her intelligent friend having disguised this useful piece of technology as a simple bracelet made of a metal she couldn’t repeat if she tried.

 

“Thanks David…It’s really not too much?” She asked, wishing she had grabbed the wrap Rachel had tried to push on her before they left. Her gaze skimmed over the other people, she noticed there was not a bright color among them, all wearing either black or beige.

 

“N-Not at all!” He squeaked out, grimacing at his own voice cracking like a prepubescent boy. Real smooth. Why couldn’t he say what was on his mind? Say something smooth like she was the prettiest woman in the room, like a goddess among them in that golden dress, even that the name Aphrodite fit her better then Artemis. Any line smoother then ‘not at all’, but once again he can’t make his mouth form the words. It was the old days all over again. Though, at least now he didn’t freeze completely where she would end up staring at him like she thought he had a stroke….though if anyone stopped mid word when talking to him, he might have thought something went wrong in their skull too.

 

“Thanks David…” She sighed, smiling sheepishly at him as they walked down the steps, pointedly ignoring the giggling of their blond friend behind them. Though sadly David didn’t have the same resolve, it had made his face only turn redder.

 

“Sweet heart! I was starting to think you were going to be late.” David’s mother called as she suddenly appeared out of the crowed, her arm linked with his fathers. “Why look at you all!” She giggled excitedly.

 

 “We should have brought our camera.” His father chimed in, his accent thick, though among the sea of the native speakers, maybe it was more the three foreigners that had the noticeable accents.

 

David’s face flushing nearly purple at this point at his parents’ words; he was twenty four years old. Though, you obviously were never too old for your parent to humiliate you. He refuses to release his hold on a nervously giggling Olivia, looking for some anchor in this embarrassment, not purely just because he wanted her next to him, no, not at all. 

 

“My dress fit far better than I thought!” His sister soon chimed in, she having seemed to have come out of nowhere, a tall, broad shouldered man followed behind her. He was clearly twice her age, if his graying comb over wasn’t a subtle enough of a clue. “Ah, let me introduce my husband, Michel, darling this is David’s little friends. This little lady is who I gave those old dresses to.” She said happily, making Olivia’s eyes widen to the size of saucers.

 

“G-gave?!” She choked out, her cheeks flushing as she grin.

 

“Of course I can’t have my little brothers girlfriend not have a few pretty things to wear now can I?” She said chipperly, brushing off the girls surprise as her brother glared at her. “Anya…” He growled. “Did I say something wrong? She is female and a friend of your’s correct? That is the correct American saying?” She asked smirking at her little brother.

 

Though Olivia quickly brushed it off ignoring the clear sign she was trying to cause a little trouble. “I….Thank you so much, but I-“ For what seemed to be the hundredth time this day she was interrupted.

 

“Oh hush! I was never going to wear them again, and Michel did tell me I needed to get rid of a few things, right my turtle dove?” She asked her husband wrapping her arms around him. “Of course, my angel.” He cooed right back…wow; this lot was very…affectionate weren’t they? This discussion ended with Olivia finally giving in and accepting the truly extravagant gifts, it would have been rude to refuse them more then she already had, she humbly accepting it. After which she, Rachel, and Blake were introduced to his uncle, the guest of honor, Dr. Heinrich Schäfer, he was apparently some sort of scientist, head of some lab. He was a very polite man, his English not quite as good as his sisters nor his niece or nephew, but he tried.

 

 If this was somewhere less formal, somewhere loud, somewhere lively, Olivia would have felt right at home, but here among this elegances, intellectual, this glamor, she felt out of place, watching her manners, the volume or her voice, though fortunately not all of the guest knew English, she didn’t have to try and carry on conversations with them, avoiding the likelihood of her shoving her foot into her mouth, she having stuck close to her only friend fluent in German…well her only non-blue friend, who was fluent, the majority of the night.

 

At one point during the night, as David seemed to be in an animated conversation with an older man about politics she thinks what it was, it was hard for her to say the two had been talking in German for the last ten minutes; she had decided to slip away realizing she had yet to call Chaos or even the professor like she had said she would. Olivia had politely excused herself walking over to a side of the lavish museum floor. It really did have some beautiful pieces, the cow she was still trying to figure out which culture it was from. She had slipped her small cell phone out of the black  leather hand bag she brought with her, the only other things with in was a some cash, makeup, and pepper spray, she never packed ID with her, it just didn’t feel safe to her, she like being anonyms when she was among the norms. Though against her better judgment she left her X-communicator in her suitcase, it wasn’t like she was out on a mission, or on a fieldtrip with the children.

 

Olivia silently looked around the room as she listened to the phone ring, waiting for Chaos to pick up her phone. Though as she did her eyes settled on the level above, the mutant having tuned out Dr. Schäfer as he started his speech standing before the party goers; the musicians playing beautifully as they had the whole night as he spoke, the volume quitter as to not draw attention from him. Olivia silently stood holding the Champaign flute in her other hand, crossing her arm under her chest, while she waited, yet she couldn’t look away from the second level. When the brief, crisp voice mail sounded over her phone

 

Olivia couldn’t help the soft smile that returned to her lips. Chaos must had been reading, or maybe even in the lab, she did tend to tune all else out when she was immersed in her work, or leisure. “Hey Chaos, sorry I’m calling so late…or early, I really need to learn time zones.” She chuckled lightly as her eyes lingered on the man; it was as if his very presences demanded her attention. Her gaze lingered on him, he was immaculately dressed in a black suit, with a black trench coat over top, a black tie, in place under the collar of his crisp white shirt.

 

From where she was it was hard to say for sure but about his neck he wore a gold and green scarf. His long ebony dark hair was slicked back perfectly, the ends seemed to stick out, but yet it looked so neat. He was tall and thin, his skin pale against his dark hair and attire but yet it did not steal from his handsome features, those sharp, high cheek bones, broad brow, that strong chin, defined nose, and those sharp, observant eyes.

 

“I’m okay, landed safely, checked in to my hotel without a problem. I’m at the party now actually. Remind me when I get back to show you these dresses David’s sister gave me…I’ve never owned anything so pretty!” She breathed quietly, she having thought her heart stopped when she though the man’s gaze had flickered to her own, having likely noticed her gaze, the young woman having been staring against her better judgment. Her cheeks flaring as she flickered her gaze down from the man. She was doing her best to brush off the prickling of her skin as just her embarrassment at getting caught, not her sense telling her something else. This was a party with top notch security, what could go wrong. That thought sending an odd chill trembling down her spine. Little did she know some higher power was giving her a warning of fates plans for her newest toys.

 

Though when she glanced back up to the stairs she found the man had made his way down them, his moves so fluid, so elegant, in all honesty she had no idea how the man made it seem otherworldly, but the awe she had felt before unexplainably started to shift to nervousness. She felt like a rabbit whom din had just been entered by a fox. “So, when you get this call me back okay? Love to here if Scott and Logan have gotten-“

 

Though her voice soon caught in her throat as she saw the scene before her quickly descend into madness. The elegant man had been walking with purpose, the cane she had just now finally tore he eyes away from the man himself to notice was flipped it with such skill, she now seeing the odd, blue glow at the top of it, before he slammed it hard into one of the guards, knocking the broader man flat on his back with what seemed little effort. “Chaos, I think I need help…” She breathed quietly into the phone, her once carefree tone taking a slight worried edge to it as her smile fell from her painted lips. She nearly drowned out by the loud gasps. No one made a motion to move, even she was froze in place as the man so calmly flipped David’s uncle onto the golden top of the cow statue. It was as if they were all in shock.

 

He with some odd, yet now, unnerving grace and calm he pulled some odd object from his pocket, pressing it open with ease to reveal some odd glow and spinning, what she assumed, blades. With one quick motion he brought it down on to Dr. Schäfer. Little did she know else were another man with dark sandy brown hair held the other end of this sick device in a lab far away.

 

Horrified screams and gasps filled the room as the humans seemed to snap to their senses quickly shuffling for an escape, though Olivia, stood in place, part of her, that part where she felt just like a normal woman, was shocked, even frightened by this was held firm in place by such emotion. Her glass like quite a few others having fallen from her grasp with a crash, the gold tinted liquid having spread slowly across the marble flooring. While the other part of her, the part that had countless times hopped into a fight, done all she could to defend another told her to move, to try and wrestle this man from the man that by now was little hope of survival, she watching as his foot twitched gruesomely as the sound of ripping flesh reached her sensitive ears among the sounds of panic; but that part, the part of where she was just one woman was what kept her feet firmly planted.

 

“OLIVIA!” A man’s voice shouted grabbing her arm, snapping her from whatever world she had fell into making her look away from the chilling smile that had spread across the man’s lips as he held Dr. Heinrich Schäfer in place. Her wide eyes turn to the man that had her arm, already pulling her towards the exit. “What the hell are you doing?! Come on!” David snapped, anger and fear clear on his face as he pulled her roughly behind him as he made them rush towards an exit. His surprisingly strong grip making her drop her hand bag and cell, they clattering against the marble floor as he brought her back to her sense.

 

“Bu-“

 

“I fucking know you. No way in hell, Artemis…”  He growled yanking on her arm once more trying to make her pick up her pace. He wasn’t going to let her try to save a lost cause…not alone. Olivia glared at his back, her legs finally reacting to her will as she ran after him; the once frail looking boy was proving to be a strong man. She letting him led her despite the urge to hit him, but not without one more look over her shoulder, but what she saw made her breath hitch in her throat, her breath flowing from her lips with a woosh. Her eyes for just that moment locked with those of the elegant man, she now for sure his eyes had landed on her own, but it lasted only the moment, the longest of moments before she felt the twang of pain in her wrist before David’s voice reached her. She finally turning her back on the man once more


	3. 3] The Unspoken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -The Unspoken Truth-
> 
> ....Why do they always fear me?

The air still clung with the scent of fresh fallen rain as the clatter of hurried footfalls rang throughout the once still night. They pattering against the dampen ground.  A choir of frighten voices and screams shattering calm of the streets as the guest come pouring out of the tall doors of the museum. They like the gushing waters of an opened dam. It turning the curious eye of many who were merely walking down the street; some who were simply out for a night on the town, while others making a nightly commute, but they all were the same, all oblivious of chaos to come, if they knew, maybe they would have chosen to run instead of stand and stare at the other worldly man who followed so calmly after the horde. His being cloaked in a golden light that did not blind, his glamor seeming to fall as it revealed him to be clad in what seemed to be a set of armor, ready for a battle they did not know. From his golden armor clad arm, to his leather clad torso, that overcoat having turn to something not quite of their time, it was something none have seen upon this world, a helm of gold sat upon his head with horns that could have challenged the bravest of bulls, his deep, forest green cape fallowing close behind. He bathed in this glow has he walked across the crimson carpet, his can finally revealing itself for the far more sinister object it truly was.

 

“Where’s Rachel?! Blake?!” Olivia asked nearly tripping over her own feet as her blond friend dragged her along, his only purpose seeming to be to distance them from the madman who had just claimed his uncle’s life. Her voice barely reaching him over the chaos of the sea of people, humans, that he had dragged her into, her eyes roaming the crowed trying to find their missing friends. Rachel might have been the snobbiest, self-absorbed, annoying brat she ever knew, but she was her friend, no matter the flaws that made her want to choke her, Rachel was caring in her own twisted, backward way.  Blake as well, the boy had been nothing but kind to her since the first day he arrived at the institute. Two lose two other mutants, two friends in this madness. “They ran out with my parents.” David answered not stopping despite how he felt her stumble. His voice wavering his breath already uneven, his mutation made him weak, almost sickly in comparison to others, but he tried, oh how he tried, to keep up, how now he tried to protect a dear friend even if she was far better made for this type of situation.

 

Olivia felt his grip tighten on her arm further, as he pulled her through a crowed of dumbstruck people. She wanted to turn back to force them to run, to move, anything but stand there like steer on their way to slaughter. Though her phantom like companion thought otherwise, refusing to even slow their stride. She dared not look back; she dared not see if the man was behind them, she knew how those horror movies ended. The girl running in heels that dared to look back was the first to fall….and here she used to rout for the killer at those parts, who ran from a killer in heels. If felt almost humbling to be on the other side of the screen. “W-we make it past this square…we can m-make it to my car!” He called over to the wide eyed woman, he dare not look back into her golden gaze, knowing full well just glancing away will likely seal their fate. Though it seemed Fate had something else in store for he and the girl, if he knew just what he would have never let go of her.

 

An odd sound that one could only associate with the, woming like sound of a teleporter from a sci-fi movie broke through the sounds of terror. Olivia having only turn her head to look behind her when she had heard the abrupt stop of a rescue vehicle, or even police car, siren. Though she soon regretted it as she slammed hard into David’s back. “Wh-“ Though her question caught in her throat as she looked wide eyed past the horde of frighten humans to see the man, clad in a new attire, as if ready for battle, stood before them, his staff glaring it’s blue glow in the shadows still casted among the nightlights. Did he teleport?!

 

“Kneel before me!” He called calmly over the frighten voices, his voice was so smooth and it felt like silk sliding across her. She stumbling back pulling David with her, though before she could turn fully another of him appeared not far off, she spinning on her heels to try and find another opening but soon two more flashed into existence, the duo as many other spin to try and find their escape, their gaze turning to the last one that appeared he settled at the top of the short steps. “I said…KNEEL!” He shouted above them, slamming the butt of his staff on the hard stone. The metal striking stone rang out like the bells of a church, the blue light glaringly bright as his voice echoed above them. It was as if the word of God was spoken as all fell quite, frighten eyes gazing at the man who clearly had powers at his beck and call. Slowly and quietly the large group of people lowered themselves to their knees, some looking to the otherworldly man, while others merely cast their eyes to the ground like obedient subjects.

 

Olivia turn her gaze to David as she felt him tug softly down on her arm, her wide, honey gold eyes falling on him going down on his knees, he looking up to her expectantly. She could see the pleading look in his eyes, his eyes begging for her to comply, to not do something foolish. Her gaze flickers to the commanding man before them, for the beefiest of moment considering refusing, to stand up against this man, he was no human that was clear. Though such thoughts were soon driven from her mind as she felt the warm grip on her wrist tug once more; she could almost feel the worry, and annoyance radiating from the man that has tried so hard to protect her this night.

 

The pride bruised woman cast the helmed man one more look as she slowly went down onto her knees, she hearing her earrings give the softest chime as the small metal discs hit each other in her movements. She one of the last few to kneel down before this man, but they all knelt, every single one. Her golden dress making little sound as her weight shifted, she feeling the chill of the cold wet concrete already penetrating the protective layer of her gown. The chilled, moist air brushing against her exposed skin, the breeze like a lover’s breath at her neck, she not even having her hair to protect her from the German night chill, it still held firmly in place atop her head.

 

“Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation.” The man started, a smile pulling across his lips. His tone so calm, so pleased as he looked out over the crowd, his steps soft, deliberate, as he walked between the cowering people, their heads bowed like one would before their king. Olivia clinched a handful of her dress skirt in her palms, her pounding heart fighting against the chill of the night. “The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be rule. In the end you will always kneel.” His tone, his posture, that silky, almost sinful voice, it all radiated the dauntless confidences he seem to feel as he stood above them all, his gaze roaming over the crowd. As he spoke, it sounded as if his words were undisputable truths, at least something he believed to be such, or maybe he was just that talented of a liar, blessed with a silver tongue. If she hadn’t known better, Olivia might have just almost believed that, though she was no fool, a feeble lamb.

 

Olivia had slowly reached behind as the man had spoken, her eyes roaming over him as he passed them. She was searching for any hint of any other weapon beyond what could be seen from the staff, any other dangers that could be seen. With slow deliberate motion she removed her heels. She couldn’t just sit there like a lamb among the sheep, waiting for the wolf to strike. Though no sooner was her last heel off her feet, she felt a hand grab her own. She blinked looking over at the new hand, David’s was on her knee, she was not sure if it was to keep her calm, or a silent threat that he would try to hold her down if she was to try to get up; it was as if he didn’t trust her not to do something foolish. Her honey gaze landed on a man who had to be at least fifty years of age, his hair and close trimmed goatee peppered with gray among the dark brown. His face creased by the hands of time. He honestly looked old enough to be her father. His large, warm hand gave her hand one more squeeze, his warm brown eyes looking into her honey gold as he ever so carefully shook his head.

 

The man most likely thought that she was going to bolt up to run, why else would a lady take off her heels in such a moment? It made her heart swell at the stranger’s show of concern...It steadied her resolve all the more. She smiled weakly as she squeezed the man’s hand back, nodding softly. This seemed to be enough for him to release her hand, she flicking her gaze to David’s. He had only gazed into her own for only a moment before his brow wrinkled, mouthing a silent ‘no’ to her. This entire exchange felt like ages but it had only been about a minute, if that.

 

This silent debate was quickly decided when an elderly man, who looked as if he had just been out on a nightly walk before this hell fell before them. His graying top, balding, he clearly on in age, but his gaze was steady, determined as he defiantly stood and gazed at the man that toward above them all. His back straight and his eyes defiant. “Not to men like you.” He said, his accent clear, labeling his as a native German. Olivia blink wide eyed at the old man’s courage. He had no powers, advance healing, not even the ability to throw up a force field, but yet he stood up to this man that had an unknown power, yet this human old man stood. The otherworldly man’s smile only seemed to grow at this old man’s defiance. “There are no men like me.” The words dripped off his thin lips, he sounding as if he was simply clearing up an amusing misunderstanding that a child had spoken. “There are always men like you.” The man resorted calmly back, speaking as if he knew from experience. “Artemis…” David whispered as the woman reached her hand up to quickly undo Rachel’s earrings from her ears. The girl placing the earrings in his lap, which only succeeded making his eyes widen in panic, she having to push off his hand as he reached for her again. “…Sorry.” She whispered back. She was the only one who could do a thing, she knew it, and she knew he did too. The only one with a mutation with an offensive capability was Blake, and who knew where he was, let alone if he could without anyone else getting caught in the chaos. It was the only choice.

 

“Look to your elder People.” The man breathed, he raising his staff to point it at the elderly man, the blue orb glowing brighter.

 

Olivia bit her lip as she reached behind her neck undoing the neck of her halter dress, anything to have mercy of the beautiful dress. “Run.” She quietly commanded, squeezing the man’s arm beside her that had held her hand only moments before, she quickly glancing at David giving him a nod before he could open his mouth.

 

 She felt as her muscles moved below her skin, hearing the faint popping and snapping of her bones realigning and moving. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a brief moment, and that was all she had. Her form shifted, and reshaped, inky black fur sprouting from her body as her face jutted and elongated.  That once sweet, elegant face shaping into that of a large jungle cat as her skull shifted and grew. Her entire form shifting, growing and elongating, the sound of her dress ripping against the strain of her transformation. The dress she adored so ripped and tattered.  It was not long until before them sat a large female Panther, a golden bracelet that had grew in size to accommodate the size, the sections having shifted from where they had been collapsed under the metal.

 

Her fur as black as night, the light catching it making it almost seem to have a purple like sheen. Those bright honey gold eyes gleaming with determination, worry and the slightest hint of mischief. She stood at the height and length of a small horse, tense, taught muscles moving under the slick fur, but she had no time to adjust into her new form. She ignoring the horrified looks she received from the humans she seeks to protect. “Let him be an example.” The man continued the hum of his staff having drowned out the sound of tearing fabric.

 

The loud call of a jungle cat broke through the silent night air, the otherworldly man barely able to twist his body to seek the source of this sound, the elderly man who had once looked despaired was now wide eyed in shock being able to see perfectly just what was lunging at the man.  Artemis with fangs bared and claws out latched her claws into the loose, flowing material of his dark green cape, using her enhanced strength and momentum to fling the man.

 

 A strangled sound of surprise leaving him as he made impact with the concrete.  Using his arm to flip the cape back over so he could see what dared to lay a hand on the God of Lies and Mischief. The humans scrambled to get out of the way, to distances themselves from the two frightening creatures.

 

Her muscles taunt as she squared off with the man, her long tail swishing back and forth as her ears laid flat against her head, her fur holding a bit more puff then what is usual for a black panther, it having the same fluff as that of a snow leopard’s. She was finally warm, but now she had brought on the ire of the man. She could feel the fearful eyes on her as she leveled her gold gaze. “You filthy creature!” He snarled, clearly not pleased with being tossed like a rag doll by some sort of Midgardian  creature. His eyes scanning the crowed searching for who could be controlling such a beast, it was far too large to not be of magic origin.

 

He had barely gotten back on his feet before the creature swiped at him once more, he nimbly ducking under her large paw, lunging his spear at her only for his own move to be dodged as she lunched herself back, an odd growl emitting from deep in her throat, bearing her fangs in a threat, before she roared at the humans again, she snapping them to their senses, they scrambling to their feet in fear, screams leaving them…Playing the part of the beast, that was what they saw, right?

 

The people were finally scattering as the man preoccupied himself with the creature, she circling him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. It continued like that for a few tense moments before the man decided to act, flinging a ball of blue light at her. She could feel the heat radiate past her, as the smell of burnt fur reached her as the ball grazed her. A burning sting radiating through her shoulder as she leapt at him claws and fang bared. Though before she could make contact the sound of splitting flesh reached her ears, her golden gaze widening in pain as she looked at the triumphant smirk upon his lips; a burning, radiating pain shooting through her side. A loud yowl left her lips as she took a swipe at his shoulder, succeeding in little more than knocking him over, as she flipped over his shoulder. Bright crimson streaking along behind her as she lost her footing, tumbling across the ground as her momentum threw her across.

 

She hearing a empty chuckle leave the man behind her as she tried to get back on all fours, her breath shaky as pain shot through her, the distinct sound of liquid hitting the hard ground. A soft growl left her as she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to seem threatening, but it seemed to do little more than amuse him. “A shame, to send a pet to fight their battles.” He breathed smiling darkly, raising his staff as he looked at her, his calm eyes looking down almost pitying at the creature, though such action only earn him a snarl. She shifted to try and strike him once more, but when she did she felt a sharp pull as her skin ripped farther. Though instead of a snarl, or yowl of pain, what came was a scream, the scream of a woman as her focus faulted, her form shrinking and shifting before his very eyes.

 

The blue glow of his staff lessened as he looked at what was happening before him large paws shifting into thin, nimble fingers and hands. One having quickly clasped on to her bleeding side, the warm sticky liquid trickling down her side and fingers as her body fought quickly to try and stem the damage. Soon the form of a large cat melted away to reveal that of a curvy young woman before him, his eyes locking on the inhumanly gold eyes as they glared out at him, she biting down on her plump, flush lips as she bit back another whimper. Though what soon caught his eye from the subtle beauty before him, were the black tendrils that threaded across her sun kissed skin, protecting her modesty from prying eyes

 

 _‘Coolest invention yet…..’_ She thought slowly removing her hand from her side to watch as the black material, as if it had a mind of its own, threaded across her bleeding side, pulling itself tight as if to stop the bleeding itself, her bracelet flashing gold lights as the black tendril encased her skin, traveling up her neck to cover the lower half of her face.

 

“I’m no one’s pet.” She breathed looking into his eyes, she straightening her posture as she tried to regain her bearings. Taking one more shot as she leaped at him, her speed greater than what these weak, fragile humans could achieve, but it seem he expected as much. Before she could even touch him, she could feel the cold impact of the blunt pole of his staff striking her back, knocking her to her knees. She coughed, the wind knocked from her lungs.

 

“Now that is better. All of you should learn to kneel before your king.” He purred slowly walking around her with purpose, she gasping for her breath as she looked at his boots not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her face. Her eyes narrowed as he forced her gaze up by lifting her head, his staff under her chin, using the flat side to pull her head up as to force her to gaze into his eyes. “You will kneel before me.” He continued his sea green, cold gaze boring into her own, that smile pulling across his lips as he gaze into that honey color orbs. She parted her lips to speak, though before she could utter a word something pierced through the air, knocking the man flat off his feet, a flash of blue landing hard before her he reaching his hand out to catch the disc. It took her only a moment to realize it was a red, white and blue shield.

 

  _‘Red, white and blue?!’_ Flinching as she gazed up at the broad back that slowly rose. Her side throbbing now. “Are you all right Ma’am?” The man asked, his tone kind, yet polite, he glancing over his shoulder at the kneeling woman.  She only able for the first moments to stare up at the red, white and blue spandex clad man. Not believing her own eyes.

 

“C-Captain America?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Not all the chapters will be like this, I promise this is more of a introductory chapter, I might put in a few more "dairy" entries along the way but the next one will be laid out like I intend most of the chapters to be. So keep an eye out for Chapter 2, that's when the real fun starts! Okay this is the last one where there will be two notes I swear, from now on it will only be on the top.


End file.
